1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling a Radio Frequency (RF) head end system and a plurality of TV sets in a limited space such as a hotel or hospital, and more particularly to a method for transmitting a signal to a TV set of a specific room from among a plurality of TV sets installed in respective rooms of a hotel or hospital using a multiple access point control system defined in the following description.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a broadcast receiver receives a data stream including a broadcast signal, extracts a video and audio data stream corresponding to a user desired channel using service information contained in the received data stream, and, outputs the extracted video and audio data stream to a display device.
However, according to the related art, detailed protocols or methods for more effectively transmitting and processing data to each room of a limited space such as a hotel or hospital are not defined yet.